


Unloved? Think Again Kitten.

by michaelsnirvana



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad Michael, Self-Harm, cal and ash are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelsnirvana/pseuds/michaelsnirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael sees the picture of Luke (his boyfriend) and Arzyalea she had posted, he gets upset and..things happen..</p><p>~First Story I've posted seriously~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unloved? Think Again Kitten.

Sadly smiling at the picture of Luke (his boyfriend) and Arzyalea displayed on his phone, Michael clicked his phone off and burrowed his head into the hotel pillows. Management had set up the two for publicity or something, Michael wasn't really paying attention and at first he was fine with it but now...not so much..

He rarely saw the tall blonde anymore, as he's been off with Arz most of the time, and although Calum and Ashton were great company he missed his boyfriend.

Is he not good enough for Luke? Was that why the blonde wasn't around so much, almost always off with Arz? She was perfect for Luke, more so than he is. She was pretty, skinny and confident. Smooth edges, not rough like him. She was everything he wasn't. She didn't have faded scars on her wrist and thighs like Michael did, she wasn't fat like Michael believed he was, she was confident about everything..Michael wasn't.

Now hyperventilating and eyes pooled with tears, Michael dug his phone out from under the bed blankets and with shaky fingers dialed Calum, who was out with Ash. 

"Cal, I can't breathe. Help please. Come back.." He wheezed out, scrambling to the bathroom. 

Before Michael dropped his phone, the last thing he could clearly hear was, "Mike? It's okay, what's wrong? Don't do anything stupid, me and Ash are on our way." 

Pacing back and forth, Michael made a split decision. Something he'd promised Luke not to do when he'd found out. Something Calum and Ashton didn't know about.. It would help him now, certainly not later though.

Reaching to the ground, he picked his phone up and started pulling off the case where he'd been keeping his small metal blade. After freeing it from the case he pressed it down on his wrist, dragging it down and watching the cut appear. After doing it a few more times, each time his breathing growing worse and the crying intensifying, he heard the room door open and he didn't even close the bathroom door..

"Michael? Where you at love? Cal and Ash called me, they said you were having one of your panic attacks." It was Luke, not Calum and Ashton. Whimpering, his mind flashed back to his thoughts earlier and he dug his nails into the cuts. 

Footsteps rapidly approached the bathroom and soon Luke appeared in the doorway, freezing as he took in Michael's appearance. 

"Oh my god, baby. What's wrong? It's okay, I'm here." Luke mumbled, crumbling next to Michael on the floor, then wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. All Michael could do was nuzzle into Luke's neck and grip his shirt. 

"You didn't hurt yourself did you?"..All he needed for an awnser was Michael's flinch. He slowly stood, pulling Michael up with him. He murmured comforting things to the sad boy as he cleaned the wound. 

Afterwards, he pulled the now limp body with him towards their bed (grabbing Michael's phone along the way). Minutes later, Michael was asleep and Luke decided to snoop. Clicking off the contacts, he clicked on twitter first; looking through everything he could quickly. Next was Instagram, where he'd found his awnser. The picture of him and Arzyalea that the girl had posted.

Brushing his lips against Michael's, he gently pushed hair out of the boys face and murmured into his ear, "Baby, I know your asleep. Wake up real quick." 

Emerald green eyes open, meeting Luke's ocean blue ones. 

"I don't like Arz. I love you. I love you so much..Arzyalea doesn't mean anything to me, and never will. You are my boyfriend, and your the only person I love. Please don't ever doubt that kitten."

A/N: Sorry for anyone that does like Arzaylea. I really don't and thought that it'd be great for a muke fanfiction (: this is the first thing I've really worked on for a long time, so it's not great and I don't have an editor so that's another thing. But thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
